Vices for clamping workpieces often utilize drills that are driven along longitudinal axes of the drill. With such drills (except during heavy-duty working), the workpieces are held steady with manpower while the drill itself is moved horizontally. Use of such an arrangement can be quite limited, especially when large or irregularly shaped workpieces are involved.
Other devices of which I am aware include two-way vices that provide for positive positioning of a vice in two coordinates.